


believe me im fine

by alittlebitoflight



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoflight/pseuds/alittlebitoflight





	believe me im fine

it was cold. he was shaking. he places his hands on the rail, and looks down at the water below him. so peaceful, yet so deadly.   
  
_tyler are you okay?_  
  
_im fine._  
  
except he's not. he was never _fine_. but he can't tell josh that, no. he's always worried about tyler. he doesn't want to burden josh anymore. that's why he's doing this.

_tyler you need to eat. you're getting too skinny._  
  
_josh im fi-_  
  
_tyler._  
  
_believe me im fine._    
  
tyler leans over the railing, looking out at the black abyss. he climbs over it, feet resting on the small ledge above the ocean.  
  
_ty you've been in there for a long time. you okay?_  
  
_yeah josh im just-ow_  
  
_tyler everything alright?_  
  
_ha yeah im fine._  
  
he can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. it's probably josh. _josh_. he hesitates a moment. _do i really want to leave josh? after all we've been through ; after all he's done for me?_ but his thoughts are overpowered by a feeling that _josh won't care. he never did._  
  
_where are you going tyler?_  
  
_oh uh im just going for a walk._  
  
_be careful please. don't stay out too late okay? love you tyler._  
  
_i love you too josh._  
  
the last words he'll ever say to josh. well, besides the "im sorry" text. he swallows hard. _josh will be okay he'll be okay he'd probably be happy im gone._ he can't stop the tears that roll down his cheek. _its okay. everyone will be better off. i need to do this._  
  
_tyler. tyler i love you please don't do this. please hold on. im on my way to you right now. please stay alive._    
  
for some reason he listens to that one voicemail over and over, even though there's ten others. he savors josh's voice. it's the last time he'll ever hear it. his breath hitches. _i can't do this. not to him_. he considers climbing back over, going back home, to josh, his warm arms. but he has to do this. he can't live like this anymore.  
  
_tyler! oh god, tyler get down from there!_  
  
tyler hears josh's voice in the distance, hears his heavy footsteps as he's running towards him, trying to save him. _im sorry._ he takes one last look at josh, closes his eyes, and walks right off into the sea.  
  
_~~im lying, im so very far from fine.~~_


End file.
